1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system having a power supply shared by a plurality of mainboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, science and technology have been well developed, and are kept developing. Unavoidably, computer systems have become necessary information processing tools which are critical in human daily life. A current computer system may satisfy almost all requirements in working, travelling, and entertainment which are personally demanded by the user. For example, personal information such as personal financial data, banking accounts and passwords, confidential documents and photographs, private letters, and intellectual creations can be saved and managed in a hard drive of the computer system.
In many cases, when using a computer system, the user may temporarily leave the computer system, and therefore the power supply of the computer system will become less efficient. Accordingly, a computer system is often provided with a power supply management mechanism for adaptively turning off some specific electronic units in the computer system, thus lowering the power consumption. In accordance with a typical power supply management mechanism, the computer system usually includes a power supply which provides two kinds of powers, main power and standby power. The main power is provided to the mainboard only when the computer system is in a booting state, while the standby power is provided to the mainboard when the mainboard is electrically connected to the power supply.
Unfortunately, in many times, the mainboard demands more than the standby power which can be provided by the power supply, so that electronic units which are usually driven by the standby power may correspondingly fail to be normally operated. As such, the operation performance of the computer system is impaired. Even though a stronger power supply can be provided for substitution for enhancing the operation performance of the computer system, this inevitably increases the hardware cost and causes a lower resource utilization efficiency.